Lost in Thought
by himapapaya
Summary: Idol AU. Misa is the number one model in Japan, and intends to keep it that way. Unfortunately, a strange man has started to take that position away from her - and have they met before?


**A/N: Guess who's back! I unearthed this fanfic after uncovering several old works from my email and after reading it, I realized that it's** _ **good.**_ **The AU type is a bit silly, but** **this story actually caught my eye as seeming like an actual story, instead of a really poorly done plotless mess like my other painfully-written fanfics were. Unfortunately, it was incomplete... so I've completed it!**

 **I tried my best to leave the story as close to my original idea as possible, and changed little of what had already been written, but considering that this story was abandoned several years ago, I don't actually know what the original idea is. My writing style has also changed, so this may be a** _ **little**_ **different than wherever I intended to go with the whole thing, but oh well.**

 **This is an AU in which the Death Note does not come into play, and Beyond is a rising star in Japan. L and Light will be featured later on, as well!**

* * *

Damn it, damn it, _damn_ it.

Misa bit the tip of her thumb viciously as she stared intensely at the TV screen, watching the black-haired man that was featured on some commercial. She was a successful idol, to the point of being number one in the country – but as all the headlines boasted, this man was giving her a run for her money.

"Beyond Birthday," she murmured out loud, her teeth relinquishing their hold on her defenseless thumb. She frowned as the name of her rival escaped her lips. What kind of name was that, anyway? What did it even mean?

No matter. This man, whatever his real name was, was out for Misa's place as Japan's number one model, and he knew it. Not that his popularity was too much of a surprise. His hair was wild and dark, looking like a sort of stylish bed-head; his skin was a nearly translucent alabaster, starkly contrasting the blackness of his hair, and his eyes, with their deep brownness that looked almost garnet... Misa could have stared at him forever. He was _beautiful._

And not only did he know this, but he knew that _Misa_ thought so, too. Misa frowned to herself as the memory of that event surfaced. At a shoot for a clothing line which they were both modeling for, Misa had been seated at a table waiting for her next scene when she happened to see him out of the corner of her eye. He stood posing in an unbuttoned shirt and jeans, and even though she was constantly surrounded by gorgeous people, the disheveled sensuality he was portraying left her struggling to resist ogling at him.

Unfortunately for her, he happened to glance her way and noticed her stare, as well as the light blush dusting her cheeks when their eyes met. Grinning confidently, Beyond fairly _strutted_ away from the shoot, making his way toward the place where she sat (and causing the stressed photographer to scream at him angrily). She glanced down at her phone as she saw him approach, hoping to give off the appearance of being preoccupied in order to deter the man.

This, of course, did not stop Beyond's advance; the man simply took Misa's chin in his hand and lifted her face to meet his. She could not hide her embarrassment now, not being so close to the man that they were almost touching, and she saw him smirk at the sight of the soft blush adorning her cheeks. He brought his free hand to the other side of her face and gently ran a finger along her jaw, down her neck, along her collarbone. Her breath hitched, and he leaned inward, bringing his mouth to her ear, and whispered seductively, "Do you like what you see?"

Before Misa could even stutter out a response, he had released her and retreated back to the irate photographer he had abandoned, throwing one glance behind him to wink at her before returning to the photo shoot.

This was enough to make Misa hate him.

Following this, Misa began to see him around frequently, no matter where she went. He always greeted her and struck up a conversation, making sure to mock her about anything at all, which Misa resented greatly. The two of them were frequently seen in public together as a result, leading to rumors that they were romantically involved surfacing all over tabloids and the internet. They were stated to be seen exchanging "banter" together – this meaning that Beyond was teasing Misa mercilessly and that Misa was grinning in annoyance while using all her strength to keep herself from assaulting the beautiful man. Her dispute with him was not just based upon their professional rivalry – it was up close and personal, courtesy of the man himself.

But, as if that weren't enough, he was also going into the singing field. And, of course, he was a talented singer as well. His voice was deep and seductive, and his songs were catchy enough that even Misa found herself humming them after listening. She understood the people who wanted a collaboration between the two of them as well – his deep, sensual baritone would sound amazing with her lighter, gentler soprano.

And he thought so, too. In an interview featuring him, when asked why, his eyes drifted over to the camera, his face broke out in a sly grin, and he stated, "I'll bet that she's got a beautiful voice." Misa knew exactly what he had meant by that comment, and fumed at the notion. No one knew about the event at the photo shoot, mainly because it had been swift and striking. By the time the photographer noticed that he had gone over to Misa, he had moved out of the compromising position. He was using it to torture her, it seemed.

And now here he was, in yet _another_ music video, looking entirely too handsome for someone like himself. Every time he winked at the camera, Misa was reminded of the photo shoot, and she could feel her face heating up in embarrassment at the thought. He appealed to her just as much as he did the teenage girls who were his target demographic, and that thought irked her. She was a _grown woman,_ for God's sake! None of this stuff should have affected her, much less to the degree that it did. She couldn't sit her fawning over her rival!

A sudden buzzing sound pulled Misa from her thoughts. Her phone was vibrating violently next to her. The text on the front screen stated that it was her manager calling. Sighing, she removed the small phone from its place on the couch and inhaled deeply before flipping the phone open and pressing it to her ear.

"Misa-Misa!" she greeted brightly. Her manager had seen her act normally before, but somehow it seemed wrong to let the woman think she was anything but the famous idol.

"Misa, I know it's your day off, but I need you to come down to the office soon." she stated. "We've got to talk about some new business prospects. I'll let you know when to come, okay?"

"Alright," Misa agreed, albeit reluctantly. What was so important that her manager wanted her there on her day off, and on such short notice?

"And Misa, try to contain yourself, okay?" her manager implored.

"...Alright," Misa repeated, sounding more confused than before. Contain herself from what? "I'll see you soon," she added, hanging up the phone.

Well, if she was going to have to go in for work, she might as well do something nice for herself beforehand. Checking her phone for the time, she decided that she had enough time before her manager summoned her to sit down at a cafe and get a quick coffee. It had been a while, and she felt she deserved a break.

Since it was fairly early in the day, there would be less young people around, meaning less chance that someone would recognize her. Thinking this, she put together a simple yet cute ensemble, and tied her hair up in twin ponytails. She might be approached by a few people, but if she left out her contacts and her signature hairstyle, she would have an easier time passing as just a Misa-Misa look-alike.

Confident that no one would approach her, she took her purse and hurried out the door, ready to relax before her meeting.

It was a lovely day, and Misa decided to take full advantage by sitting at one of the outside tables at her favorite cafe. She never came here while in her Misa-Misa persona, to prevent any regulars from recognizing her when she was on her days off, and to keep them from locating her nearby apartment.

Things were going very well, too. No one had approached her, much less really looked at her, and the waitress who brought her order didn't seem to recognize her either. In addition, she was simply adorable. _If I had more time,_ Misa thought, _I'd chat her up for sure. Maybe next time._

Taking a sip of her sweet coffee, she sighed happily, her eyes sliding shut as she basked in the sun and the gentle breeze.

"Well, well," a voice above her said. "If it isn't my little robin."

Shit. She knew that voice. Dulcet tones like that could only belong to one person.

Frowning, she opened one eye slowly, and was greeted with the sight she'd dreaded the most – Beyond was standing before her, dressed casually but still looking so gorgeous.

"I didn't think I would encounter you here today. This _is_ a delight!" he said whimsically, seating himself across from her.

"I don't recall saying you could sit," Misa stated casually, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, you don't need to say so. It's written all over your face, darling," Beyond replied, stopping the cute waitress from earlier to order his drink. "So, my little robin, how are you today?"

Misa frowned at the name. He had begun to call her that after seeing her on her day off for the first time. She hadn't been wearing any of the many contacts she owned, leaving her eyes their natural brown color. Beyond had teasingly said something about them being the color of a robin's feathers, and that they were beautiful. It had been at least a year since then, and from then on he always called her "little robin," giving her more cause to be irked by him whenever he appeared.

"I was fine, until now. I was rather enjoying the peace and quiet," she replied, taking another sip of her drink. "And you've barely hidden your appearance. Isn't it risky for you to be out like this?"

"I'm not as popular as you, darling. I can still afford to come out as I please," he replied, stopping as the waitress returned with his drink. "And I just couldn't resist joining you, seeing how beautiful you looked in this light."

Misa rolled her eyes at the silly statement, but blushed despite herself. "Thanks, I suppose. The light was more beautiful when I was enjoying it alone," she stated, taking a sip of her coffee to hide her reddened face.

Beyond chuckled at her bluntness, taking a sip of his own drink. "You are quite interesting, did you know that?"

"I'm glad you find me amusing," Misa replied, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "If you just came here to tease me, I don't appreciate it. I wanted to relax before my meeting today."

"But darling, this is relaxing, is it not?" Beyond retorted. He glanced up at the sky, giving a gentle smile as he gazed. "The sky is blue, it's lovely out, and you're enjoying a coffee with a good friend. How much better could it be?"

Misa let out a quiet chortle at that. She opened her mouth to refute his statement, but before she could say anything, her phone went off.

"Excuse me," she said to Beyond as she opened it up. She plastered on her biggest smile, and brightly greeted, "Yes, this is Misa!"

"It's time, Misa. Please come down to the office." her manager replied, not giving so much as a hello.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit! See you!" Misa replied, closing the phone. She sighed, letting her real emotions show on her face. "Well, that's my cue, so I'll be going." She rooted through her purse, searching for her wallet.

"Oh, there's no need for that, dear," Beyond replied, resting his head in his hand as he gazed at her with a smile. "I'll pay that tab."

"I'm not going to–" Misa started, but realized she still had to go home and put on her Misa-Misa attire and would be very late otherwise. Sucking her teeth, she quickly thanked Beyond and hurried off, missing the longing look he gave her as she left.

Misa rushed home to change and put in her contacts – green for today, she decided – before hurrying to her agency building, hoping to get the meeting over with as soon as possible. She walked inside slowly, not wanting the receptionist at the front desk to notice her. Unfortunately, noticing those who entered the building was his job, so it wasn't surprising that he saw her enter immediately.

"Oh, Miss Amane! Welcome!" he called, giving a smile that contained a thinly-veiled lecherousness. Misa resisted the urge to scowl at him.

"Yes, it's me. I have a meeting with my manager today," she replied, giving a polite smile. "Could you tell her I've arrived, please?" The smile was noticeably forced on purpose, as Misa hoped that he would take note of her discomfort. However, the man was not paying so much attention – or rather, he didn't care so much about Misa's feelings – and interpreted the smile as genuine.

"Oh, of course!" the man said, dialing the number for the room. As the phone on the table rang, he looked up at Misa and gave an undisguised leer, as if she was an object that he was appraising.

"You know, Misa," he began, causing Misa to nearly gape at his audacity in referring to her so informally,"you look absolutely beautiful today. How about, once this meeting of yours is over, you and I go out for lunch?"

Misa couldn't hold back the grimace that appeared on her face. She always hated it when these random nobodies tried to ask her out just because she was an idol. Very rarely was she approached when she wasn't in idol-mode. It was a bit disheartening, honestly.

Just as she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, an arm curled around her waist and pulled her against a lean chest. "Sorry, kid, but she's mine," a familiar, deep voice said.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Misa thought as she looked up at the person holding her. Sure enough, there was Beyond, grinning mockingly at the secretary. It had barely been half an hour, and here he was again, forever following her.

The dejected secretary, frowning heavily, muttered out the floor and room number the meeting would be taking place in and ducked his head as he resumed his work, humiliated. Beyond gently prodded Misa's side and stepped forward, encouraging her to follow as they walked down the hall to the elevators.

"Well, well," he said whimsically, his grin widening. "Look who I've stumbled across once more. Did you get lost, my little robin?"

"First, stop calling me that. Second, no, I'm not _lost,_ " she replied, not bothering to disguise her irritation. "This is _my_ agency. What are _you_ doing here? Haven't you bothered me enough for today?"

"I came just to see you," Beyond teased, grinning at her playfully. "I missed seeing that beautiful blush on your face, my little robin."

Scowling, she made for the man's hand, removing it from her waist. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" she exclaimed. "And I'm serious – what are you _doing_ here?"

"I'm only here upon request," Beyond said, still grinning confidently. "You're late for your meeting, you know. Shall I escort you to your manager's office, your highness?" As he said this, he gave a regal bow and motioned to the elevator, causing Misa to scowl in annoyance at him.

"Thanks, but I think I can get there just fine on my own," Misa replied, entering the elevator. To her dismay, he followed suit, pressing the button for Misa's floor and standing beside her as the doors closed.

"I must say, the reaction of that man earlier was priceless," Beyond stated, grinning in a self-satisfied manner. "Yours as well. You always make the best faces."

Misa scowled and glared at him. "Is that why you have to torture me each time you see me?" she asked in annoyance. "I understand you dislike me because of our rivalry, but there's no reason for you to–"

"Dislike you?" Beyond interjected, moving from his place against the elevator wall and standing in front of Misa. "Miss Amane, I'm afraid there's been some kind of misunderstanding. You think I dislike you because of our... 'rivalry'?"

Misa blinked slowly. "Well... you do dislike me, don't you? Isn't that why you're always making fun of me?" That had to be it, wasn't it? He was always rude to her, after all.

Beyond's eyes widened, and he shook his head vigorously. "Of course not! Misa, I don't dislike you at all! That was just banter I was having with you! Goodness, have you thought that all along? Why did you think I always came back to places I knew you would be at?"

Misa squinted her eyes, leaning forward a bit. "But what about that time at the photo shoot? And saying that you think I would have a beautiful voice in that interview? Weren't you... mocking me?"

"Oh, that," Beyond replied, rubbing his neck nervously. His face began to turn pink as he continued, "I was just very much in character at those times. I wasn't mocking you, it was just... my natural instinct to do those things."

"...Oh," Misa said smartly, looking down as her face reddened.

"I'm sorry if that gave you the wrong impression. I don't dislike you at all. In fact, I'd rather like to be friends, if you would like the same," Beyond stated, leaning forward a bit and smiling gently.

Misa leaned back against the wall harder, her face turning reddening more. There was something more to this, she could feel it. Beyond was asking more from her than he was letting on, and she didn't know if it was something that she wanted to agree to – or that she _could_ agree to.

He stepped closer, all but pressing her into the wall physically. "Misa?" he prompted, his voice quieting as he stepped forward. He looked her directly in the eye, occasionally glancing down at her lips.

Misa didn't respond, not knowing what to say, and simply stared into his eyes. They stared at each other for several moments following – not speaking, but merely gazing into each other's eyes. It was strikingly intimate, and yet very comfortable. As her eyes searched his, she felt as if her very inner being was being unraveled, laid out for his viewing pleasure, and it unnerved her. Something in his eyes kept her holding the gaze despite this nervousness.

There was something deeper, she was sure of it. Something hidden in his gaze – something about him, and about her. Before she could come to any conclusion, however, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, breaking the trance. Beyond finally looked away from her, turning to face the open door.

"Come," he stated, the word sounding less like an order and more like an inquiry as he started to walk away from where Misa still rested against the wall.

Almost without hesitation, Misa stepped away from the wall and followed after Beyond, trailing closely behind him. She could not forget the perplexing look he'd had on his face – or that intimate moment. As she followed after him, she almost wanted to take his hand in hers, to hold it gently and comfort him as they walked. She closed her hand in a fist behind her as they continued down the hall.

"A collaboration? Seriously?" Misa exclaimed, staring at her manager incredulously.

"Yes, Misa, seriously," her manager snapped in reply. "Beyond's agent and I have discussed a collaboration between you two thoroughly, and we think it would be an excellent idea. Many fans have expressed interest in a duet with you two, and we think it can only be positive for both of your images."

"Positive for your pockets, maybe," Misa muttered under her breath. Beyond, seated next to her, snickered quietly to himself at the statement.

"And naturally," intervened Beyond's manager, sounding much less certain than Misa's, "since you will be doing a song together, you'll be doing a photo shoot together as well."

"Of course, maximize my exposure to Beyond, that's fine," she grumbled.

"Oh, you're hurting my feelings, little robin," Beyond muttered, faking a dejected sniffle and looking away from Misa. "I was rather looking forward to working with you."

Misa stuck her tongue at him childishly, causing him to give her a teasing grin. She turned back to the two agents, sighing. "I don't really have a choice in this, do I?"

Misa's manager smirked, adjusting her glasses. "Smart as ever, Misa." she replied.

Groaning, Misa turned to Beyond somewhat dramatically and extended her hand to him. "Well then, I guess we're partners."

"Oh yes, and I look forward to our collaboration very much," Beyond replied, taking Misa's hand in his and kissing it gently.

Misa grumbled but allowed him the polite gesture, looking away at what she assumed was another self-assured grin. Did he ever take anything seriously? And that occurrence in the elevator – what _was_ that? She couldn't stop thinking about it, and having the man so close by wasn't helping matters.

"Well, I think that's really all for now," said Misa's agent, derailing her train of thought. "We just wanted to pitch the idea. We'll work out the details later, so you two can go."

Misa stood quickly, issuing a quick departing word to all those present before rushing off and quickly entering an elevator, pressing the "close door" button before hitting the button for the ground floor. She was still so confused about what had occurred in the elevator before, she didn't know what would happen if she was alone with him again – and she wasn't ready to find out just yet. When the elevator finally reached her floor, she rushed out of the building and to her car, hoping to put the day's events out of her mind as she raced home.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that! It's been so long since I've seen this, I can't remember whether this story was going to be a one-shot or not. From what was previously written, I have to assume that it was going to be chaptered, and I'm acting according to that. There was also one other thing – in my original draft for the story, Beyond gets upset with Misa for not remembering something which I'm assuming happened between the two of them. For the life of me, I can't remember what that something was. (I guess he would be upset with me, too.) I've got a rough idea for something new to do with it instead, so that conversation may come up again**


End file.
